


Werewolves of London

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [66]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Halloween, Kidnapping, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Minor Character Death, Omega Verse, Song Lyrics, Songfic, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:20:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22426975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Dean returns to the Bunker in time for her heat and his rut. Only to find her missing.KINKTOBER DAY 24PROMPT: A/B/O
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Character(s), Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [66]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 13





	Werewolves of London

**Author's Note:**

> KINKTOBER DAY 24  
> PROMPT: A/B/O

The omega strolled down SoHo street. He’d been craving Chinese for a while and when the menu from Lee Ho Fook’s came in the mail, he couldn’t resist the urge for a massive order of beef chow mein. It didn’t help the full moon was in less than a week and his alpha was almost ready to give birth. He’d take her home a big dish with the beef practically raw.  
He whistled to himself as he followed the bright yet dirty neon sign down the alley. The restaurant’s warm glow through the picture window of the basement establishment broke the dark of the dingy alley. The strong, pungent scents of garlic and ginger and soy overwhelmed his sense of smell and made his stomach growl.  
His awareness prickled just before the hand closed around his neck. Silver burned and talons sliced flesh. He staggered forward a step before falling to his knees. The Chinese menu fluttered to the dirty alley floor, splattered with his blood. He fell forward on to his front. His attacker dragged him back into the shadows. The only evidence the omega had ever been there was the menu, his now broken glasses and a blood smear in the dirt.

*  
Agatha looked up from her crocheting. Moonlight streamed through the gaps in her curtains. The wolves were howling something fierce. And they sounded awfully close. She adjusted the shawl over her shoulders against the chill in the room. She went back to crocheting. Her kettle whistled from the kitchen stove top. She sighed and set the yarn aside. Her old, brittle bones complained in sharp jolts of pain as she pushed up from the chair and walked to the kitchen with much effort.  
The whistling stopped the moment the kettle left the burner. She poured the steaming water into her tea cup. Soft scratching gave her pause. She looked around the kitchen. It came from the back door. She set the kettle back on the burner and approached the back door. The scratching grew louder, sniffing joined in.  
“There’s no treats for you here, doggy. Run on home.” The scratching grew more frantic and aggressive, sniffing became snuffling and snarling. A heavy weight fell against the door. “Go on now! You run on home!” The door rattled. The metal of the doorknob screamed then popped. The inner knob dropped to the floor with a loud thud then rolled in a semi-circle.  
Agatha’s eyes widened in burgeoning terror as the door swung open. Milky but bright moonlight silhouetted the figure that rose to its full height on its hind legs and squared its broad shoulders. “Oh dear.” Its claws were scalpel sharp, swiping across her face and throat. She was too stunned to scream. A wet squelch of teeth connecting with blood-slick flesh ended the menacing growl.

*  
The Audi 2020 R8 in blood red pulled up to the reservation only Mayfair restaurant. The driver had a standing table. The engine rumbled low as he downshifted then killed the ignition. His long, slender form unfolded itself from the black leather seat. The valet scurried to take his place.  
“Evening, Mr. Kent.” The silver-haired billionaire nodded at the youngish boy and strolled confidently through the waiting open door. He adjusted and smoothed the dashing, bespoke suit. Anyone in the city would kill to have his tailor.  
The doorman nodded as well. “Mr. Kent.”  
“Cedric.” His voice rolled from his lush lips like thick honey. “Adelia”  
The hostess bit her bottom lip and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Mr. Kent.”  
“I trust my table is ready?”  
“Of course, sir. Follow me.” She plucked up a menu and led him down the familiar path to his table. She waited for him to sit and settle into his chair before handing him the menu. His exquisitely manicured fingers brushed hers. Their eyes met, pupils dilating. Her glistening lips parted and his upper lip quivered. She’d be screaming her lungs out later as he knotted her. They both knew it.

*  
“London?” Dean stood at the top of the double staircase. “London!” It was the night of the full moon and he had scented her heat before he’d left the bunker 2 days ago on the hunt. Her pheromones danced around his nostrils, making his dick hard. She’d be going into full heat and soon. He peeled the flannel off as he descended the stairs. “London!”  
Cas stepped out of the reading room. “She’s not here, Dean.” He paused with his jeans unbuttoned and the zipper half down.  
The alpha’s eyes flashed silver and snarled. The beta held up his hands. “The fuck you mean she’s not here?”  
“She wanted to go for one final walk before the two of you sequestered yourselves in your room for a week to fuck off her heat and your following rut.”  
“And you didn’t go with her?”  
He shrugged. “I attempted to. She knocked me down the stairs. I know better than to fight with your mate, Dean.”  
Dean growled and whirled around. “Where’s Sam?”  
“He’s gone to visit your mother for the week. Says he can’t stand the smell of you two.”  
“Fuck.” Dean did up his button and zip then yanked the flannel back on. Cas moved to follow him. “No. You stay here in case she comes back.” Cas frowned but stayed put. He didn’t like when Dean ordered him around like a helpless mutt.  
Dean stomped out of the bunker and into the crisp afternoon air. He could scent her on the air but only faintly. She’d been gone awhile. He followed her scent. She smelled amazing, happy and excited and not quite into full heat yet. Then he stopped abruptly and looked around him.  
The grass was trampled. There were impact marks on the trees nearby. And underneath it all, her heat scent and another alpha, distress and aggression, and blood. His gut twisted hard and he nearly vomited. His hindbrain scrabbled inside his head as he tried to untangle the scents so he could follow her.  
It was too close to the full moon for this bullshit. His lupine nature fought to come through. Dean managed to keep it bay with a partial shift. His hands became massive, maiming claws and his mouth filled with fangs. He gained a few inches in height, his shoulders broadened and his waist narrowed. The shape of his eyes and his pupils changed but the irises remained the same brilliant green even though they took on an enchanting silver cast.  
Dean’s spine bowed back as he howled into the night. London would have laughed at the cliché of his silhouette against the pale yellow nearly full moon hanging the October sky. He dropped onto the balls of his hands and let his hindbrain take over. His heightened senses plucked her scent out of the mess. His cock switched at the scent of her heat. It plucked at his oncoming rut. As he lopped off, following her scent, his human brain guessed she’d been knocked unconscious. There were no emotional scent signatures with her scent, just her growing heat. Why would an alpha attack and kidnap a mated omega?

London groaned and tried to roll over. Her back was stiff and her heat cramped up her abdomen. But she couldn’t; she couldn’t move at all. Her eyes snapped open, the memory of the fight crashing in on her. She’d been stripped and strapped spread eagle to a metal slab. It was something out of an old black and white horror movie meets bad 70’s porn.  
“Ah good. The sedative has worn off.” The alpha stepped dramatically from the shadows. She couldn’t help it. She burst out laughing. “Something funny, Winchester?”  
There were tears, actual tears at the corners of her eyes when she reigned in her laughter. She would have wiped them away had her hands not been bound to the slab. She sighed and let her head thump back against the metal. It wasn’t cold anymore. It had leeched her body heat out to warm its surface. Body heat she had plenty of.  
The alpha closed his eyes and drew in a deep breath then sighed. “The scent of an omega’s heat is a beautiful thing. It’s her, rolled with everything you’ve ever loved in your life.”  
“Not just any omega. A mated omega.”  
The alpha shook his head. “Every omega until an alpha is mated smells like heaven, ambrosia, orgasmic release. That’s why most unmated alphas are brutish beasts when an unmated omega is within range.”  
London rolled her wrists in the cuffs. “But I’m mated. And married. What do you want with me? And where the fuck are my clothes?”  
The alpha wore only a pair of jeans, unbuttoned at the waist. His broad, muscular chest glistened in the antiseptic light. He stood downwind for a reason. The closer he drew to her, she could scent his rut. Now, she could see his disheveled hair, the fine sheen of sweat over him. That’s why his chest glistened.  
“Oh believe me, London Winchester, I know very well that you’re mated and married. To one Dean Winchester. Your clothes, they were destroyed in our little tussle. As to what I want with you…” He closed his eyes and tipped his head back, breathing in a chest full of her scent. He heard it then. A growl and thump somewhere deep inside the house and headed their way. His eyes opened and they were no longer human. Crisp, clear yellowish-green eyes had taken their place. “Dean to the rescue. Like always.”  
London heard him now the strange alpha had stopped talking. A rabid animal crashing through the building to get to them. She scented him now too. Rage, fear and rut. Her heat answered her mate’s scent, twisting her belly in violent need. Arousal flooded her cunt, running down the metal slab beneath her.  
Dean growled and slammed against the heavy wood and iron door. What the fuck was this place? It was right out of Frankenstein’s castle. He could smell her and the alpha who lived here on the side of the door. Her heat had come on. What’s more, the alpha was in rut. Dean raged on the other side of the door.  
London startled as the metal slab moved to lay flat. The alpha smirked. He deftly hopped on top of it, crouching over her. “You don’t smell as good as my Amelia but you do smell delicious.”  
“Amelia?”  
The alpha’s nose pressed to seat of her pelvis and he inhaled. The tip grazed up her taut tummy and between her breasts. “My Amelia…not as beautiful as you but intelligent and cunning, ruthless. As you Winchesters are.”  
“I don’t…I don’t understand.” She was caught in sensory overload. Her body reacted to her alpha so very close. Her nipples pebbled tight. Her belly cramped again, another fresh wave of arousal and sweat coating her skin. But this alpha’s scent had her hackles up. Her hands had shifted. Her jaw ached as her fangs fought themselves to replace her human teeth. She closed her eyes and tried to focus but that was a mistake.  
The alpha grinned, almost maniacally from his crouched position over her. “Greenish silver, just like hers… If I close my eyes, you could almost be her.” His grin fell. “But I’m not going to do that. I want to see the horror on your face as I knot you…with your alpha so close yet impotent to stop it…and you enjoy the sweet release of your heat.” He touched her belly now. The only place he touched her aside from the journey his nose had made. “Perhaps, I’ll get you with pup. And it’ll be a daily reminder of what your ilk took from me.”  
Dean slammed against the door. The wood cracked and splintered but not enough. He would have to find a different way in.  
“I can tell by your confusion that you still don’t know who I am.” He stood above her, glowering down at her from his full height. His eyes had started to elongate and come to a point. He turned and gave her his back. The red, angry scar tissue in the shape of the silver brand she shoved into his back told her everything. The alpha turned back around. “Ah, now you know me.”  
“You were killing kids.”  
He shrugged. “A small price to pay for our experiments.”  
“Not to their parents.”  
The alpha dropped to her and snarled in her face. “Fuck their parents! Their pain and loss is NOTHING compared to mine!” London swallowed. “When your Dean, your mate, slaughtered my Amelia, he took everything from me!”  
The alpha snarled in renewed rage as the realization dawned on her. “She was with pup.”  
“You are correct.” The alpha straddled her chest, licking his lips as he shoved his fingers through his hair. “I have you now. You will bear me a pup. I just have to do away with your mate first.” He brushed the hair from her face. “You will find I am a kind and loving alpha. Perhaps you will enjoy your time with me. And we can bear another pup.”  
“A happy little fucking family?”  
“Yes, London.”  
“You’re insane.” The alpha shrugged. Glass shattered and a fur-covered missile struck the man on top of her. Growling and snarling accompanied the shattering commotion of the two alphas fighting. The scents of iron and ozone and a myriad of chemicals assaulted her nose. She pulled against the cuffs securing her to the table but they were locked in tight.  
The alpha’s back slammed into the table and knocked it onto its side. She braced herself for the impact. She began to panic. The overpowering scents of 2 enraged alphas in rut slammed into her, driving the knife of the heat cramps in her belly. She twisted her wrists and ankles in the cuffs. The sounds of electric sparks were followed briefly by the shriek of surprised agony then violent convulsing. The room was plunged into darkness.  
London collapsed to the floor as the cuffs opened. She curled into a ball, attempting to ride out and stave off the wave of cramps. The growling and snarling had stopped…only one alpha, breathing heavily. Its bare feet padded around the far end of the table. She looked up as it stopped in front of her and extended its hand to help her up.


End file.
